


永恒

by Naokogr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr
Summary: 轮回前的土来对卡独白。ooc，慎入。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 带卡
Kudos: 1





	永恒

一  
卡卡西。  
卡卡西。  
卡卡西。  
你听得见吗。我是带土。  
你问我在哪里吗。我在净土。  
很讽刺是吗。我这样的人，也可以去净土，进轮回，去和琳，还有之前的同伴相见。  
骗你的。我没看见琳，也没看到什么同伴。这里很黑，没有光。但我没有觉得很害怕。之前在地下，我每天也差不多是这样过。斑那个老头的眼睛差不多是我看到最亮的东西了。我刚开始，很怕他。当时不懂，现在明白了，是人本能对死亡的畏惧。我们都知道归宿是它，但它其实是我们一直变化的生命中唯一的定量。但是，我们还是会怕。我们忘记了，它其实是我们唯一的朋友。  
不对，如果说，不变的就是朋友，那么你也是我的朋友。但要细说，你是我强行变成的朋友。我的眼睛被强行托付给你，你当时没有拒绝的可能。  
你怎么会拒绝我，哪怕当时你可以欺骗我说，我还有救，不要胡说。但你没有。  
我们被强行推在死亡面前，我无法选择生，只能坦然。而你却被我逼着直面死亡，用我的眼睛，用我当时最宝贵的东西。  
忍者的世界中，心一定不是最宝贵的东西。它是累赘。所以有人不停移植他人的心脏，有人减缓心脏的跳动换得活力。啊，说到这，当你看着我空洞的心脏时，你是不是觉得，我已经丢掉了最宝贵的东西。  
不是的，卡卡西，我最宝贵的，永远只有眼睛。年少时我的眼睛是我最出众的表现，而成年后它是我最强大的武器。无论怎么看，我全身上下，最好的地方，只有眼睛。  
所以我说，你是我的朋友。  
你是我永恒的定量之一。

二  
卡卡西。  
卡卡西。  
我来看你了。你看不见我。没关系。因为我要走了。  
净土只是一个中转。我的罪孽，看起来随着我的身体的永恒消灭而被赦免了一部分，但不是全部。  
我在这片没有任何光亮的地方待了好久。我没有时间的概念，而这里也没有必要有时间的存在。当永恒成为现实，我发觉回忆成了我唯一的伴侣。我想起来了你老是说我慢，迟到，看着我总是挑着眉毛。还有琳，琳她每次温柔的调和。我知道她喜欢你，所以当时我被石头砸中埋掉后，走马灯里出现了未来的你和她好好生活的画面。我不觉得你会接受她的爱慕， 但你一定会照顾好她，以得体的身份和方式。  
为什么你不会接受她的爱慕？我只是觉得，我们这个三角形破掉后，两个人是没有办法成为稳固的关系的。很坏心眼吧。我不希望你们属于彼此。  
我希望我们永远属于我们。三角形不应该独活或者丢下任何一角。  
但我当时死了。  
后面是琳。  
然后我以后是真的不会再以任何面孔来到你面前了。  
再也没有什么三角形，只剩你一个孤独的点。  
来到这里，我才觉得，如果月之眼计划真的实现，我也不会多快乐，多满足。因为我也会拥有这样的永恒。光亮与否完全无关紧要，永恒中，所有的一切都被暂停。  
但我并不后悔过去的所作所为。是啊，何必后悔，没有用。而且如果不是这样动荡的十几年，我也不会发觉自己内心的渴望。  
我现在想啊，想和你走在木叶的街头，看着孩子追逐奔跑，溅起的泥点弄脏了我的火影袍。我正要发火，花店的向日葵就能让我分心，我又去看花。你一定会嘲笑我的表情变化之丰富。阳光照在我们每个人的脸上，我们享受着这种平和。  
是啊，所以我说，死亡是我们每个人的朋友。它在这永夜告诉我，我真正希望的是什么。  
我要走了。我只是想来再看看你。看到你年轻不再，眼角有了细纹，鼻子旁边也有了沟痕。我觉得很快乐。因为你就比我丑了，哈哈。我永远年轻，但你已经变成了老头子。  
再见，卡卡西。我很快乐最后从永恒出来，还能再见到你。  
哪怕你一如既往地无法看到我。  
卡卡西。  
我的朋友。  
再见。

三  
卡卡西醒来后头痛欲裂。他感慨人上了年龄真的会脆弱。他已经做不到一天一攀岩地去锻炼身体了。昨晚他好像梦见了带土。他还是四战时那个模样，年轻成熟。他自己却已老去。卡卡西觉得很心酸，但也感到一丝隐秘的快乐。带土永远那样年轻充满活力，就像不老的神明，可以永远在他心里不朽。  
带土，看着每天的阳光和煦，后辈努力，我觉得你在替我开心。  
因为你的眼睛，我的大半生都是替你看着这世界。  
今后，我也一定会继续好好生活。用着跳动的心，代替你看见你所希望的愿景。

END.


End file.
